


Colors of Choice

by Ariendean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariendean/pseuds/Ariendean
Summary: Every soulmate has a color connected to them. A rose to show that color. Each rose is different. Different meanings, different colors. Tobio hated colors.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Colors of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 work, and I'm still tryna get used to this format since it's not really Wattpad haha. Anyways I hope to make more eventually if this one ends up well. I really am a sucker for Kageyama Harem and rarepairs so be on a lookout for me lol.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @/deanofmadness

Every soulmate has a color connected to them. A rose to show that color. Each rose is different. Different meanings, different colors. Tobio hated colors.

Ever since he was able to learn, he was taught of colors. To find his soulmate. To find who the rose of his heart would go to. His parents always hoped it would be a girl, but as Tobio got older he seemed more pulled towards guys. Nothing wrong with girls, no not at all. He thought girls were perfect as well. So he settled on bisexuality. His parents didn't know, because it wasn't their business.

All around him were colors. Roses as well. It was most common for soulmates to live with their rose colors out in their gardens. It was too boring to him. He didn't want that. He wanted to play volleyball instead. Something to keep his mind away from the thought of meeting someone he was destined to be with. He didn't want someone to choose who he would be with forever. He wanted to decided that for himself. He didn't care if it was some god or whoever that said he needed to be with someone. He just wanted a normal life. No soulmate.

So he played volleyball. He played whenever possible. He used it as an excuse to leave when family wanted to ask if he met his soulmate yet, or if he was hoping it would be soon. He just went to do something he enjoyed. Even if it was a struggle to handle. He loved volleyball, and that was that.

•••

Eventually, Kageyama had encountered someone at training camp. Miya Atsumu. He was strange, and annoying. No one seemed to particularly like him and his behavior. His attitude was idiotic, and his accent sounded stupid. But he didnt care. He was someone to practice with, and he was good. He enjoyed playing those games at the camp against or with him. It was enjoyable.

When practices were over they both head to their shared room with the others. It was just them this time since everyone wanted to go off and do something else to eat. Atsumu lead Tobio in and they sat on the floor next to each other. Tobio shifted so he was comfortable.

"So, Tobio-kun. I don't know if ya considered this, but have ya ever wanted to meet yer soulmate?" Tobio only stared at him with furrowed brows. He was obviously not liking this already. Atsumu went on. "Y'know, I can't read ya very well so it's not like I can assume what ya want. I mean, I think it would be cool to meet my soulmate. I'm more insterested to find my color though. I think colors are interesting especially in this kinda world. Y'know?"

Tobio only nodded. He didn't want to discuss this, but he didn't want to be rude either. So he just kept quiet. Atsumu scoffed at the silence after awhile. "Y'know, if ya don't like talking to me, just admit it. It won't hurt my feelings." Tobio looked away.

"I don't want to be rude on my preference, Miya-san. It's not exactly my favorite thing to discuss." Atsumu nods. "Besides, I'm not insterested in a soulmate. Sometimes I wonder if I even have one, which I probably don't."

"Awww. Poor Tobio-kun. I'm sure anyone who's as strange as ya would love to have ya. If I were that kind of person, I'd be with ya. Even if we aren't soulmates. You do know not everyone has to be with their soulmate. You can choose who you want." Tobio looked at him confused. He was never told this. He was told that he had to let his soulmate find him and be with that person because it was the only thing you can do. He was told bad things could happen if he didn't choose his soulmate. This was confusing. So, so confusing.

"Whats that look fer? Never been told that? Well, someone gave ya false info, Tobio-kun. My--our parents aren't soulmates. They didn't exactly fit with their soulmate, so now it's just that. Nothin' to it." He shrugged, and Tobio looked down. He was basically lied to about this. This made him hate the thought of a soulmate even more. Stupid colors, stupid soulmates. Who needs them. He would rather be blind than have the ability to see colors, because it'll only remind him of everything he didn't want.

•••

Soft music played from Tobio's headphones while he stared at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep, so he just decided to lay there. He didn't want to bother and wake anyone up, so he just stayed silent and still like an opossum playing dead. He really did look like he was dead in reality. His head flooded with thoughts eventually soon, and he finally sat up. After he left training camp he just thought of all the things he's been told. The lies from his parents just so he could have some destiny choose his path, and the words from Atsumu of what he knew it would be like. Atsumu was so much different from other people. He was helpful, and kind even if he had a horrible personality. He was exceptionally kind to Tobio, and he felt weird just thinking about him. It was strange, but he brushed it off. He got up from his bed in the dark room and headed out to his kitchen for some milk, until he got a message. It was from Atsumu, so he wondered why he was up so late like Tobio was.

They eventually ended up texting all night after Tobio replied, and he ended up falling asleep to a quiet call with Atsumu. The older players voice was soft and calming that it lured him into sleep, and left Atsumu alone. Atsumu noticed that Tobio was asleep after a few seconds, sent a quiet goodnight, and hung up.

•••

Months have gone by, and Tobio has Atsumu on his mind. The tall, strong, handsome Atsumu. Someone with a similar stupid attitude like his old senpai, Oikawa. Kageyama didn't understand why he thought of him all the time. He felt different when they talked or texted at night with no bothers. He wanted to be with him.

He eventually went to Shouyo about it. Shouyo had already met his soulmate, Kenma. Their color was peach, which signified appreciation and gratitude. Something they obviously both had. They were so compatible, Tobio felt jealous at times.

Shouyo and him were chilling behind the school gym just doing whatever and talking. Especially about his Atsumu issue.

"You probably like him 'Yama. It's normal to like someone you feel close with. Even if he isn't your soulmate he makes you happy, right?" Tobio nodded. "So, just ask him out. It won't feel so bad once you do! You'll feel a lot better if he accepts." And then it was decided. Tobio would ask Atsumu to be his lover.

•••

Tobio had waited at the park for awhile. Shouyo had reccomend it to him as a good first date, and then Atsumu agreed to the date. Tobio was new to these type of things, so it was a bit confusing and stressing from all the thoughts that he could've been stood up or such. He sat against a tree and sighed. He just thought about going home instead of doing sorry for himself.

Eventually though, Atsumu had made it to him on time(well past time a bit, but y'know) panting his lungs out, showing he had ran here. "S-sorry I took a long while. I got stuck getting ready and 'Samu wouldn't let me at the closet." Kageyama stood up and nodded, forgiving the taller setter. Atsumu smiled and set his hands on his sides. "So what now? Yer the one who asked me here so I came. Hope ya didn't forget."

"No. Of course not." He lead him to an area where they would have enough room to sit about and relax there with a nice canopy of branches and leaves overhead. Atsumu sat close next to Kageyama. "No food? How boring." Tobio blinked, not knowing he should've brought food. He already ate, and assumed Atsumu would have as well. Atsumu noticed his expression and made gestures. "Uh not that it matters don't stress yerself over it. It's okay with me I don't mind." He gave a small smile and Tobio blushed lightly and nodded.

Tobio relaxed against Atsumu, and sighed softly. He stared up at the stars overhead and felt Atsumu's arm slink around him. He didn't mind it. It was comforting to have. He felt giddy inside and closed his eyes, just letting the feeling of Atsumu's body heat keep him calm.

Atsumu rested his head on Tobio's and hummed. "Been awhile since I've been out late, especially considerin' it's a date. Never been on one exactly. Wouldn't consider past outings dates. No one really clicked with me. Especially since I'm wanting to meet my soulmate. But when I look at you, you feel like a better choice than probably waiting till I die to meet that person. So I hope you would consider bein' with me?"

Tobio made a soft hum. "I would like that."

•••

Tobio never liked colors, but he knew he would bare them. Atsumu was full of a color that was bright and beautiful. Tobio loved it. He loved Atsumu. He loved being with him, and being close to his body. Atsumu was his warmth in the cold, especially in the moment when he told his family he loved Atsumu and was with him. His parents disapproved, but promised to get used to it the best they could. His sister was proud he found someone to make him happy. Someone who would produce a color in him that he actually liked. He learned colors aren't bad.

What made him fall in love with Atsumu more was the first kiss they had. It was warm, soft, nice. Everything Tobio wanted in being with someone of his choice. And he knew it was the right choice when they earned their soulmate flower, realizing it was them that the world chose to click together. They were happy to have their color. Yellow, with a red tip, symbolizing falling in love. That's what it was for them every day. They grew up in love together. They spent everyday and evening they could together. Every time was more than enough for Tobio. Atsumu was his choice, and it was the right choice.

They married eventually. Tobio's teammates from highschool happy and crying for him, his family accepting him and his lover, and his new husband being there by his side.

He was happy with his choice and colors. Colors were hated once, but now they bring something better for him and he adores them from the person he loves most.


End file.
